


Distractions

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Sanghyuk would like Inseong to put down the phone and ignore Youngbin's boy drama





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> \- Face Sitting   
\- Shotgunning (I guess if I'm using that right)

Inseong was older and taller than Sanghyuk, but that did not mean anything really when it came to the bedroom. It had never been important to Sanghyuk, he did not mind being smaller than Inseong, it had never been an issue for either of them, not even when people pointed out their height difference, when it became clear that it was Sanghyuk with the protective arm around Inseong, Sanghyuk had always been the more protective boyfriend, and Inseong loved being looked after. It was what he deserved after all. Sanghyuk loved Inseong, and he would give him anything in the world. Inseong came out of their bathroom wrapped in a towel, Inseong looked over and smiled at Sanghyuk. "What are you thinking baby?" Inseong said before he checked his phone, one of their friends was having some boy drama and Sanghyuk was just lying on his back, humming a little. 

"Someone has to deal with Youngbin, and his moments about his boyfriend." Inseong sighed, "you know they almost broke up last week. Honestly, I don't know if Youngbin is even happy. He deserves to be happy and so does his man." 

"I really don't want to talk about them now." Sanghyuk said with a small sound, getting up, trackpants slung low on his hips, he moved wrapping his arms around Inseong, kissing the back of the taller mans shoulder. "Come to bed Inseong, you deserve a break from solving everyone's problems. C'mon baby." Sanghyuk mumbled leaving a few more kisses on the others shoulder, hand running over the flat expanse of Inseong's stomach. "Put the phone down now and I'll let you sit on my face." Sanghyuk teased. 

"Really?" Inseong mumbled, he'd mentioned wanting to try it a while ago - and while Sanghyuk liked eating his boyfriend out, he hadn't been quite brave enough to pull Inseong's knees either side of his face and go to town. But he'd been thinking about it a lot lately. He had been thinking about how beautiful Inseong would look and sound sat on his face, a lot more recently and he really wanted to make that his reality. Sanghyuk nodded, kissing behind Inseong's ear. 

"But only if you put the phone down now and come to bed, because I really want to spend tonight making you feel good." Sanghyuk purred. Inseong made a small sound, Sanghyuk shifted, pressing his crotch against Inseong's ass, rolling his hips slightly. "You took so long in the shower." Sanghyuk mumbled, hand shifting down to pull at the towel, tugging it off. He kissed Inseong's shoulder again, hands going to Inseong's thighs, and running up them slowly. Inseong let out a small sigh, "C'mon Seong, let me make you feel good, you've worked so hard and you deserve a special treat." 

"Hyuk," Inseong mumbled, closing his eyes when Sanghyuk began kissing down his spine. Sanghyuk loved the small sounds that the older man made, he could listen to them all day. Inseong made soft sounds as Sanghyuk kissed down the mans lower spine, spreading his ass gently, tongue pressing against Inseong's entrance. Inseong whined, Sanghyuk licked a few times, gently pressing his tongue in. Inseong whined louder, gripping the table, Sanghyuk flicked his tongue a few times before pushing in a finger, Inseong pushed back against him, Sanghyuk kept moving his finger, pushing in a second after he felt the other was stretched enough for it to not result in Inseong bitching at him. Inseong knew what he liked and did not like and was not shy when it came to expressing that. "Hyuk" Inseong said louder, "Bed, please, before my legs give out." 

Sangyuk was more than happy to oblige, retracting his fingers, and getting to the bed, lying down and pulling Inseong down over him, kissing him slowly. "Baby boy, are you gonna sit on my face?" Inseong shuddered a little, pressing his hips against Sanghyuk's, he was so hard and Sanghyuk could practically feel the others anticipation. Inseong moved back, turning so his back was to Sanghyuk, before moving to lower himself down towards Sanghyuk's face. Sanghyuk was more than happy to start licking at the others entrance, Inseong whined a little, pressing back a little harder, Sanghyuk gripped onto Inseong's thighs, causing a louder moan. 

Inseong was gorgeous, Sanghyuk knew he probably looked outstanding on his face, he knew without a doubt that Inseong had his head thrown back. He loved the way Inseong got into sex, he was responsive and he was loud. He smirked, tongue pressing into the man, as Inseong rolled his hips slowly. Inseong encouraging him to get deeper, Sanghyuk was more than happy to just do that. 

Inseong had lent forward and was now stroking Sanghyuk, moaning louder. His moans were a melody and Sanghyuk knew he couldn't stop, he kept eating the other out, tongue pushing in deeper, moving to push a finger in again, eliciting a moan of, "Hyuk." from Inseong, who tightened his grip on Sanghyuk's cock, giving it a few harder strokes. "More Hyuk." He said with a small whine. Sanghyuk pushed in a second finger, stretching his boyfriend a bit more, tongue still flicking into the other. 

Inseong kept pressing back against him, them both moaning with each other, against each others movements. Inseong was getting louder and his breath was catching a little harder. Sanghyuk moved his free hand to stroke the man on top of him, he really wanted Inseong to finish in this position. Inseong pressed back a little harder, moving faster, Sanghyuk moved slightly, allowing the other man to ride his tongue and fingers, he wanted Inseong to get off and he knew how exactly to do it. Inseong was getting louder, he'd stopped stroking Sanghyuk, and he imagined that Inseong was covering his own face, something he did when he was getting close and was trying to keep himself in control. "Hyuk, oh fuck, my, fuck." Inseong breathed out as Sanghyuk stroked him a little faster. "I'm close, fuck, how are you, fuck, Hyuk, oh god, fuck" Sanghyuk smirked a little against the others hole, he loved when Inseong got like this, cursing, switching between Korean and English and just unravelling for him. 

"Sanghyuk." Inseong cried out, cumming over Sanghyuk's stomach, slowing the movement of his hips, Sanghyuk pulled his fingers out, moving to press a gentle kiss to the taller man's ass then helping him get off so he could lie next to him. Inseong lay on his side and pressed a kiss to Sanghyuk's cheek. "Hyuk," he mumbled, he sounded tired, as he lazily reached to stroke the man. Sanghyuk hated how much Inseong's pleasure got him off, he wished he could milk it, and get more out of this but he was already close. Inseong was pressing sleepy kisses to his neck and shoulders until Sanghyuk came, his cum mixing with Inseong's on his stomach. Inseong kissed Sanghyuk's lips quickly. "Sorry I couldn't treat you as well as you treated me." 

"You were amazing Seong." Sanghyuk breathed out, "I just wish I could have seen you." He laughed as the other hid his face against him to hide the blush creeping over his face. Inseong was too tired to get up, so Sanghyuk cleaned himself and then came back and cleaned his boyfriend up too before getting into bed and pulling the blanket over them.


End file.
